The present application relates to noise attenuation for engines that drive a load, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to noise attenuation for engines in a compartment.
Noise pollution has become an increasing problem with engine driven machinery, especially when utilized near densely populated areas. For instance, large electrical power generation assemblies, such as back-up power sources and stand alone power supplies employing engines, are commonly utilized in areas of high population. Engine driven equipment is often placed in an enclosure for protection from the elements. To provide adequate cooling and ventilation, current engine driven systems provide openings through the engine enclosure to exchange air in the enclosure with ambient air. However, these openings can allow the emission of undesirable levels of engine noise from the enclosure. Even with the muffling provided by turbochargers, mufflers, and aftertreatment systems, the level of noise emitted through the enclosure openings can be undesirable for certain applications and situations.
Thus, there is an acute need for further contributions in this area of technology.